DeSean J. Connery
| height = 6 ft. 1 in. | weight= 200 lbs. | born= June 15, 1987 (age 23) | hometown = (West) Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (by way of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) | music = "Black and Yellow" by Wiz Khalifa | affiliation = None | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Showman /Street Brawler/ Dirty | finisher = "Soap to Ya Dome, Bitch!" (People’s Elbow to the Face) | winpct=100 | wins=4 | losses=0 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel }} DeSean J. Connery (born June 15, 1987 as DeSean Jarrod Connery; preferably nicknamed DJC) is an American professional e-wrestler who competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He was drafted to the Pyromania brand during the 2010 LPW Draft. Biography DeSean J. Connery is DeSean J. Connery. All that is known about him is that he reps Philadelphia to the max, and he has an “unique” outlook on things and a zest for enjoying himself in the game of life. If you want to be nosy and find out more, just ask him. Career After much hype in the trash talking amongst the locker-room in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), DJC was drafted to the Pyromania brand during the 2010 LPW Draft with the 37th overall pick. He was immediately entered into the Phoenix Cup tournament, which began at LPW Pyromania 17.1 with the talkative hot-shot teaming with Ryan James to breeze through the mish-mash competition of Bobino and Alexander Crysto in Round 1, solidifying himself as a possible favorite to win it all due to his unorthodox in-ring style and ability to feed from the crowd. From then on it was every man for himself, starting with a battle royal at LPW Honor Roll (2011) in which the final four left would advance to the semi-finals. DJC, James, Cripsy and odds-on favorite, then LPW Television Championship holder Sean Jensen would advance, but DJC would shock the world again, eliminating James and Jensen to win the match and earn a future LPW Western States Heritage Championship match. Round 3 at Pyromania 17.3 saw Illy defeat Cripsy in a hard-fought match, while James avegened a earlier defeat to Jensen and thus the finals were set. It was here that it was announced that the winner of the Phoenix Cup would get the final slot in the main event of LPW One Way Ticket (2011) and a chance to compete for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. But to do that, one of these men would have to defeat the other in a 30-Minute Ironman Match at Pyromania 17.4, with IHC holder Ken Ryans as the referee. Despite falling to a 3-1 deficit, Connery managed to win three straight falls and ultimately defeat James to win the Phoenix Cup, however it all unravled from there as it seemed DJC had sold his spot to a returning Eddie B., who then proceeded to incapacitate Illyman and lay out Ryans. This seemed to be the sudden end of a meteorically rising rookie. However, at One Way Ticket, during the main event, DJC returned with a vengeance, ambushing Eddie B. and injuring him with a chair-assisted "Soap To Ya Dome, Bitch!" to cost him the match and return to Pyromania, while possibly banishing Eddie for good this time. The future only knows how DJC will regain the trust and support from his fans after the events of 17.4. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Soap to Ya Dome, Bitch!'' - People’s Elbow to the head/face (yells out the name of the move as he does it does the crowd) **''Tha Illadelph'' - High-lift Spinning Sitdown Spinebuster **''Kool-aid Grenade'' - Rolling Thunder into an Stiff Lariat **''Freeze Pop'' - Spinning Roundhouse Savate Kick/Superkick to the face *'Situational Finishing Moves' **''Philadelphia Flyer (.76 Special)'' - Somersault Corkscrew Senton Bomb; usually a "Big Match"/"Desperation" finisher **''Jedi Mind Tricks'' - Modified Tequila Sunrise; used as Submission Finisher *'Favorite moves' **''Deep Fried DDT'' (Floatover DDT ala The Rock) **''Flip it, Ninja!'' (Snap Overhead Belly to Belly suplex throw ala MVP) **''Flip it, Ninja: The Remix'' (Human Tornado’s D.N.D/Flipping Release Regal-plex) **''2-1-5'' (Jumping Snap Neckbreaker executed ala RKO; occasionally preceded by a Running Kneelift) **Heel Kick to the jaw **Diving Legdrop Bulldog from second-rope (occasionally to an opponent draped torso first on ropes) **Running Swinging Neckbreaker **Various boxing-style punches/jabs/hooks/uppercuts/haymakers (has very quick, yet powerful hands) **Mudhole Stomping and repeated punches to a cornered opponent followed by Facewash or **One-Handed Bulldog **Russian Legsweep **Arm Wrench into Wheel Kick to back of the head and other Assorted Enziguris **Various forms of cheating and underhandedness (Eddie Guerrero style) **“Big Air” Somersault Plancha *'Nicknames' **'DJC' (preferred) **(Tha) Illadelph **Illy **Illyman **Fresh **The Real Fresh Prince **West Philly’s Finest **The (Self-Proclaimed) Pride of the 2-1-5 and the 4-1-2 *'Entrance music' **''"Black and Yellow"'' by Wiz Khalifa *'Entrance attire' **Enters wearing a long track jacket, Kung-fu jacket or hoodie, fitted hat (usually repping the Philadelphia Phillies but the colors and teams vary), shades and a mask in the vein of Michael Tarver or D’Angelo Dinero. There is lots of interaction with the fans and camera, and he's usually very energetic and upbeat. *'Ring Attire' **Wrestles in long “Jordan brand” basketball shorts/Track Pants or jeans (usually for street fights/hardcore environments), a sleeveless dri-fit shirt ala NFL players or a tank top, knee-pads, elbow pads, football gloves/fist tape and a fresh pair of kicks with reinforced soles for wrestling Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Trash Talker of the Year (2010) (shared with Eddie B.) **Phoenix Cup Match history External links Desean J Connery